1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioners and their securement to existing structures and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air conditioning wall sleeve to enable a single rearward louvered face of a wall sleeve positionable and securable to an exterior surface of a dwelling to enable exhaust and intake air to be provided to an associated air conditioning unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wall air conditioning units of compact size is well known in the prior art. Traditionally these units have been positioned to existing windows and have been termed window units. The window units are manufactured of varying capacities measured in BTU designations within approximately 6,000 BTU and 36,000 BTU ratings. Units of this type are traditionally formed of an exhaust rear surface extending outwardly to exhaust hot air produced through the air conditioning cycle. Intake air is conventionally oriented on side walls of the air conditioning unit adjacent the rear exhaust grills.
The air conditioning window units of this category have proven to be somewhat unsightly and various cabinets and constructions have been implemented to provide a housing for the air conditioning units to improve their appearance as they project outwardly of a dwelling wall or window. Furthermore, when such a window unit is installed through a window, a portion of light entering an associated room to the window is eliminated and therefore the practice of positioning such window units through existing wall to avoid their positioning within a window has been common practice in the industry. Unfortunately when a through-the-wall orientation is effected with such window units, the side intake grills are generally blocked to a certain extent and accordingly a more expensive through-the-wall window unit has been developed with the air intakes on the same rear surface as the hot air exhaust. The efficiency of such a unit is greatly reduced due to the heated discharge air entering and leaving the same rear face of the unit whereby total surface area is considerably reduced for both the intake and exhaust of the air conditioning unit and accordingly such units are of diminished capacity.
Examples of existing air conditioning units may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,039 to Riello wherein a traditional air conditioning unit is set forth with associated passages for cold and warm air streams effected as a result of the air conditioning cycles. The patent is of a relatively complex structure and the utilization of such a cabinet organization would effect increased cost and complexity in the positioning of window units in a through-the-wall installation in existing dwellings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,880 to Lou sets forth a window-type air conditioner formed with a shield installed on the air conditioner of a case at the rear compartment to either block ventilation passageways provided the rear portion when the air conditioner is not use or to admit air to the air conditioning unit when the air conditioner is in use. The shield is slidably pivotally movable relative to an air conditioning passageway to effect such orientations. The shield of the Lou patent is of interest relative to the selective adjustment of air conditioning venting, but is of a relatively remote organization and function as to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,175 to Lang sets forth a grill assembly for use with an air conditioning unit wherein a grill is attached to an associated casing with means for providing securement of the grill to the casing from the interior of the casing to enhance the decorative effect of the associated casing for the air conditioning unit. The patent is of interest relative to the illustrations of a relatively decorative and protective casing for an air conditioning unit, but fails to solve the problems associated with contemporary through-the-wall units utilized in a through-the-wall construction and mounting of a conventional air conditioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,579 to Bolton sets forth an apparatus wherein an air discharge assembly for use with a room air conditioner is pivotally mounted at its ends with a tab extending therefrom into a slot formed into a frame of a front panel of an associated air conditioning unit. The tab and slot interact to limit inward deflection of the discharge door and raised generally to a means for stiffening a discharger door for use with conventional air conditioning units. The patent and its solution is of interest relative to the field of endeavor associated with contemporary window mounted air conditioning units, but does not present a soluiton to the problem as set forth by the instant invention requiring a maintaining of adequate discharge intake area to conventional window-type units for use in a through-the-wall installation.
The instant invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by enabling utilization of window units in through-the-wall installation where the through-the-wall window units are of improved energy efficiency and of reduced cost as opposed to through-the-wall units.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved air conditioner wall sleeve to enable use of traditional window units in a through-the-wall installation which addresses both the problem of maintaining efficiency and aesthetic appeal as well as protection of an associated window unit and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.